


You called a Translator?

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire Ships It, Attempt at Humor, Episode: s01 Kung Food, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, Misunderstandings, Nervous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Alya misinterprets Marinette's cry for help and sends Adrien.(Marinette screeches internally.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You called a Translator?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my canon ideas: Marinette's parents or any biological relative for that matter ships Marinette with Adrien because Marinette is almost always with Adrien. XD

Marinette trusted Alya. Not her hero self life, but her civilian life. However, she should have really specified what her problem. She needed help on how to reconnect with her Maman's uncle, not a translator. Alya does have a huge family so she must know a lot of family activities. In her home, Papa plays games with her and decorate the desserts while Maman teaches her how to cook main dishes and Chinese calligraphy.

Marinette obviously knows how to speak Chinese because of her Maman, but now she has to pretend not to know or Adrien would think Alya is lying to her. Worse, Adrien wouldn't have any reason to go out of the house and Nathalie would think badly of the entire class for lying to them!

...

'Oh Plagg. You were right. This is a terrible idea! I should have never called Alya!' Marinette sweats internally as she sat beside her uncle as he talked with Adrien. She already talked with her Uncle Cheng after closing the door in front of Adrien's face, but the chef might be just as mischievous as her Maman. 'Please don't rat me out. Oh sweet ancestors! Don't let today's bad luck come to life.'

"你说一口流利的中国话。" Wang Cheng remarked. Marinette is literally sweating bullets now because she realized another important fact. This is the first time he's met one of her classmates and it had to be a guy. _That's technically like asking for his blessing!_

"谢谢，陈师傅。" Adrien bowed and her uncle leaned to her side.

"你爱他?" Wang Cheng said it quickly.

"不是的!" Marinette hissed back in turn.

"哦。" Wang Cheng quickly went back to face Adrien before the blonde noticed. "Ahem."

'You wouldn't.' Marinette squinted at her rather large uncle. 'Don't...'

"Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese." Wang Cheng finally revealed his true color in the middle of the car ride and Marinette coughed at the irony.

"I thought you couldn't speak English." Adrien commented before looking at her. "Did you know, Marinette?"

"I-I d-don't..." Marinette whispered and Wang Cheng noticed her distress.

"Oh, no, not good." Wang Cheng chuckled and Marinette is trying her best to be very small in this very car. "My English not good."

'This is how I'll lose friends..' Marinette thought to herself and Wang Cheng turned to look at her.

'没问题。' Wang Cheng mouthed, patting her head. Marinette wants to be swallowed whole.

'I stand corrected.' Marinette realized. Her uncle reminds her more of papa. 'Definitely worse.'

'At least Adrien can practice his Mandarin.' Marinette thought. 'How do I act ignorant later? Better question. How can I make Chloé not a douche during the tournament?'

**Author's Note:**

> Wang Cheng trying to be good to his grandkid. Q_Q


End file.
